Vietnam
This article is about the country. For the famous failed war, see Vietnam War. '' Vietnam'' is a country located in Southeast Asia. It is next to Communist China, Laos, and Cambodia/Kampuchea. Although the country is famous for its lush tropical jungles, they only cover about 19% of the country. It is the primary location of Rambo: First Blood Part II where Rambo fights communists Vietnamese soldiers and their Soviet allies. History Vietnam is very famous for its political instability, but even more famous for the Vietnam War, a controversial war that John Rambo served in, where the United States got involved and many casualties were lost before the war was lost altogether and the communists took over the country. The Soviet Union that became their greatest allies. Vietnam to this day is still a communist nation. Diplomatic relations between the United States and Vietnam were eventually reached again in 1995. Rambo: First Blood Part II Rambo parachutes into the Vietnamese jungles, but loses most of his equipment in the process and is left only with his knives and his bow and arrows. He meets the agent, a local woman named Co Bao (Julia Nickson), who wants to go to the United States, and who arranges for her and Rambo to go upstream with a group of river pirates. Rambo comes to the camp, and in contradiction to his briefing, he finds American prisoners there and rescues one of them from torture. Later at the camp, a patrol discovers a dead sentry whom Rambo eliminated with a throwing knife. In response, a large patrol goes out into t he jungles in search of the (unknown to them) intruder. Rambo, Co and the American POW escape with the pirates, but are attacked by a NVA Navy gunboat and are promptly betrayed by the pirates, who fear the military's reprisals should they not cooperate; Rambo sends Co and the POW to safety and manages to destroy the gunboat with an RPG-7 and kill all the pirates. When Rambo calls for extraction, he is denied as Murdock fears what will happen to him and his party if the American public come to know about it. Rambo and the American POW are recaptured. Rambo's wrists are bound to an oxen yoke and he is lowered partially naked into a leech-infested cesspool . Later Rambo learns that the Soviet Army is aiding the Vietnamese and training them, and is tortured badly by a Soviet officer, Lt. Col. Podovsky (Steven Berkoff) and his silent, robust henchman Sergeant Yushin. Rambo is ordered to contact the American military and tell them that they should not send any more commandos for rescue operations in Vietnam. Meanwhile, Co enters the camp in the guise of a prostitute and comes to the hut in which Rambo is held captive. Rambo agrees to Podovsky's condition, but instead threatens Murdock on the radio that he is "coming to get you." With that, Rambo takes Podovsky and Yushin by surprise and escapes from there, with Co bursting on the scene and firing at the villains. He then escapes from captivity into a nearby jungle with Co's help. Co then tends to Rambo's wounds and begins to implore him to take her to the United States. Rambo agrees and they kiss; however, they are then attacked by some Vietnamese soldiers and Co is killed. Rambo kills them all (except for Lieutenant Tay, who escapes) and then buries Co's body in the jungle so it isn't scavenged upon by animals. Following his escape, the camp's Vietnamese soldiers and Soviet Spetznaz commandos are sent to look for him. Rambo assembles his weapons, and using his knife and compound bow to perform guerrilla warfare tactics, is able to kill a large number of enemy troops in the jungle, including Tay, saving him for one of his explosive arrows . He proceeds to a small enemy camp and destroys it and several vehicles with explosive arrows. He hijacks a helicopter from the Soviets after throwing Yushin out and proceeds towards the POW camp. He destroys most of the camp with the helicopter, then lands and arms himself with the machine gun that is mounted on the Huey, kills the remaining soldiers, and rescues all the POWs. They get to the helicopter and head towards the American command center in Thailand. Podovsky chases them in his Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship. Although Rambo's helicopter is heavily damaged by Podovsky's helicopter, he manages to land his helicopter on a river, then fakes his death. When Podovsky comes near him and gets careless, Rambo fires a rocket at Podovsky's chopper, obliterating it to shreds. Production The crew never actually went to Southeast Asia to film. The entire movie was filmed in Mexico, where temperatures reached 120 degrees and constantly dealt with snakes, spiders and scorpions throughout production. The Badlands in Vietnam are between the coastal lowlands and the mountains of the A Shau Valley. Appeared In *''First Blood (flashbacks) *Rambo: First Blood Part II'' *''Rambo'' (flashbacks) Nearby Locations * Communist China * Laos * Cambodia/Kampuchea Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Category:Country Category:Setting